Let's Make This Look Real
by StrahmFan
Summary: All Rachel wanted was to look for a date for her senior prom. She didn't expect anything else to come from it. Especially not a budding romance with Sebastian Smythe.
1. You're Going to be Prom Date

**OK, so this is AU – in which Finn and Rachel break up and Sebastian is Bi. Also Nick and Jeff have a thing for Rachel.  
>P.S: For Rachel's prom look search her at the 2011 SAG awards. For Santana her look is from last years Golden Globes and for Quinn it's her 2011 Golden Globes look.<strong>

Finn Hudson had dumped me the day before prom. Who the fuck does that? I had not date and no back-up plan even my go to pals Kurt and Mercedes had dates. I'm pretty sure Quinn was going alone and we were friends now. But I think after getting dumped and going to prom with a girl wouldn't be too good for my reputation or hers since she was running for Prom Queen. So that's the story up to date. Right now I was at the Lima Bean, any other day I would have ordered a green tea but I was pissed so I bypassed the healthy and ordered a chai latte with soy milk. OK – so it was still a little healthy. I looked around for a place to sit and my eyes landed on Sebastian who was sitting on an armchair next to a window, his eyes trained on the people outside.

"Sebastian!" I cried and he jumped and looked over at me, a confused look on his face. I walked over quickly and sat on the counter in front of him, putting my coffee next to me.

"Rachel." He acknowledged coolly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"A dumping. You're coming to prom with me." I stated.

**Sebastian POV**

I'd been on fairly good terms with the New Directions after Regionals and had managed to form an acquaintance out of some them – the ones who came to the Lima Bean as regularly as I do – Santana, Rachel, Blaine. But never had I expected that Rachel Berry would be asking me to prom. She was sitting straight in front of me, palms resting on the table on her side, swinging her legs and leaning forward slightly. She was in a black V-neck sleeveless shirt and a white dotted skirt. She looked good.

"I'm sorry but why am I going to prom with you?"

"Because I need you to make Finn jealous. Kind of, I'm not getting back together with him because I'm over the fights but I just want to dress up in a hot dress and I need arm candy. I'm winning this break up." She said obviously and took a sip from her cup.

"So I'm a rebound?"

"I suppose. I'm not going to prom without a date. It's my senior year and I don't want to look back at my picture to see that I'm by myself in it."

"Sorry Rachel. I don't do rebounds unless there's sex involved." Rachel's face went dark and she moved closely grabbing a fistful of my shirt and pulling me up.

"OK Sebastian. Here's what's going to happen. You're coming to prom with me. You're going to put on a suit that isn't navy or red and you're going to dance with me. I don't give two shits whether it's in your interest or not. Mkay?" I shrunk a little under her steely glare.

"You've been spending too much time around Santana and me." I said.

"Mkay?" She repeated.

"Fine. But you owe me."

"If you say you have to have sex with me afterwards I will kick you in the nuts." She said but let go of my shirt and sat back down on the table and took another sip from her cup.

"No. My father's having a benefit in two weeks. You're going as my date."

"Why?"

"Either I have a date or I get arranged with my Mum's friend's daughter. Not pretty."

"You are vile."

"Maybe you'll go to prom alone."

"Fine. Dress normal. I'm wearing a silver dress."

"A nun costume most likely." I murmured and her eyes danced

"Take about half that fabric off and you have my dress." She grinned and I felt my jaw drop. "See you tomorrow." I waved cheerfully.

"I'll be there at 6." I said, my thoughts elsewhere, all I could think about what the dress was going to look like. I finished my coffee quickly and left

I pulled up into Dalton's car park and made my way to my dorm when I was cut off by Nick and Jeff.

"Yes?" I sniped.

"Thad's holding a party tomorrow. You coming?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, you can tell Blaine and he can bring Rachel." Nick nodded excitedly.

"Alright listen here dumb and dumber. One; Rachel has prom tomorrow and two; I'm taking her." I don't want to sound cruel…well yeah I do, but I couldn't help but grin at the way Nick's and Jeff's jaws dropped open.

"How-"Nick asked before Jeff covered his mouth.

"I will give you anything if you let me take her." He bargained.

"No." I scoffed and walked off.

"Anything." Jeff and Nick repeated and I shook my head.

**Rachel POV**

I made the finishing touches on my make-up and shimmied carefully into my dress so I didn't tear the fabric. The dress was very slinky and melded to my body perfectly – it was white with silver sparkles covering it. It had a very dangerous plunging V-neck and a silver belt that cinched in my waist. My hair was undone and a volumous mess of curls. This was going to stop Finn Hudson in his tracks. I pulled on my gold strappy heels and grabbed my purse, making sure my tiny silver camera was inside.

"Rachel! Sweetie your date is here." My daddy cried and I put a smile on my face before making my way down the stairs.

"Hol-_y_ crap." I heard Sebastian say.

"Wow. Sweetie, that's very…" Dad grimaced and put his camera down. "You be sure to take lots of pictures." He offered a smile but his eyes were wide and he walked away and whispered something to Daddy that sounded like 'Make her change.' Daddy grinned and mouthed 'She's an adult.'

"OK, we have to go Daddy or we'll be late." I waved and Sebastian wound his hand around my waist, leading me away from the house. He looked very well put together in his classic suit – Black blazer, pants and tie and white shirt.

"Don't you look spiffy." I said and Sebastian laughed.

"Who say's spiffy anymore Rachel?" He asked and opened the door to his Mercedes.

"I do." I objected, Sebastian shook his head and handed me a box.

"I picked it from the garden outside of the Dorm block. It's the most I could do on such short notice." I opened the box to discover a small bouquet of white roses tied with a brown ribbon.

"I had to steal that ribbon. Consider that an honour. I have never put this much effort into a date…maybe because I've never been on a date-"

"This isn't a date. It's you accompanying me to prom so I don't look like a complete loser and I have some form of a cute guy with me."

"I'm not cute." He objected.

"You're right, you're downright ugly." I said to myself, looking out the front window and shaking my head. Sebastian turned to me and opened his mouth before closing and moving his attention to the road again.

"No – I am attractive, handsome or hot. You call your little baby brother or a freaking kitten cute. Not Sebastian Smythe."

"Careful Sebastian, that big ego doesn't go with your suit."

"Isn't tonight going to be fun." He sighed.

"Put a smile on your face or I'll staple it there. If I don't win this breakup, I'll break your nuts."

"You definitely need to stop hanging around Santana."

"I get half of my comebacks from you." Sebastian rolled his eyes and pulled into the parking lot of McKinley.

"Berry! You're here. I suggest not going into the gym right now. At least for the next 5 or so minutes." Santana said and came over to the car and opening my door. "Crap. Are you trying to start a sex riot?"

"I'm trying to make Finn jealous."

"Well Finn already beat you to the punch."

"He's making out with someone isn't he?"

"Yeah. Some skank on the team with me. Sorry…But that dress is incredible. If I weren't with Brittany I'd have tapped you so hard by now. Oh hey Sebastian." Santana nodded as Sebastian came around the side of the car and stood beside me.

"Well you don't look too bad yourself." I said; Santana was in a pale pink floor length, strapless dress which showed off her curves amazingly. Her hair was pushed to over one shoulder with a perfect wave in it.

"It's my get lucky dress. Britt and I are up for Prom King and Queen. You should see Britt; she's in a top hat and all."

"San? You out here? Finn's finished sucking out Andrea's tonsils." Quinn called and came out of the gym. She was in a vintage looking flowing strapless gown, her hair was curled perfectly.

"Crap Rachel, your boobs look awesome." She cried and Sebastian wound his arm around my waist and pulled me toward him. I looked at him, confused.

"How heterosexual of you Quinn." Santana laughed.

"Please they look fucking amazing, now I'm missing out on Brittany singing D.I.N.O.S.A.U.R in a freaking top hat and a lady suit which is also show's off some freaking amazing cleavage."

"I think getting hit by a car made Quinn gay." Santana said and followed Quinn into the gym. I linked my arm through Sebastian's.

"Let's do this." I said.

"You're not being sentenced to death." Sebastian bumped me with his hip and I laughed.

"Let's just make this look believable." I mumbled.

"Easy peasy." He said back and dragged me out onto the dance floor, right past Finn who gaped and seemed to momentarily forget about his date.

"Rachel." He breathed. I smirked knowingly at Sebastian and turned to Finn.

"Yes Finn?" I asked.

"You look….wow."

"So I've heard." I said coldly and put my hands on my hips.

"Do you have a date?" He asked cluelessly, oblivious to Sebastian, his own date standing there with an unbelieving look on her face.

"I do. And we're going to go dance. But you go back to sucking out whatever her name is' tonsils." I pointed to Andrea and turned back to Sebastian who willingly took my hand and took me over to where Puck and Quinn and Mercedes and Sam were dancing. A slow song came on and Sebastian wrapped his arms around me, my own reaching up to wind around his neck, we swayed effortlessly.

"Thanks for coming out tonight. It means a lot, we may not be the best of friends but you've really come around since the incident. I no longer want to throw coffee in your face whenever you show up at the Lima Bean."

"Thanks?" He offered. I turned to see Finn who was staring at me.

"Do something."

"Do what?"

"I dunno. Something…provocative." I shrugged. Sebastian shifted his grip and dipped me, it was very Dirty Dancing esque and I heard Puck gasp. I giggled and Sebastian bent to whisper in my ear.

"The bumbling giant just ran into the bathroom."

"Don't stop on his accord." Puck said and watched, Quinn came over and slapped his shoulder playfully. Sebastian grabbed my hand and twirled me around.

"We can dance better than that Puck. Come on, dance off." Quinn offered and I swear Mike gravitated out of nowhere.

"Dance off?" Was all he said and Tina found her way through the crowd to stand by Mike's side.

"Bring it." She grinned. I turned to Sebastian who nodded.

"You're on." We said at the same time. After that, it turned into probably the most hilarious thing ever. After a few moments, Kurt and Blaine came over and then Santana and Brittany. Tina and Mike were clearly kicking our asses and Sebastian took the dance as an opportunity to touch places he shouldn't have been touching. The way his hand curled around my thigh and lifted my leg up felt too good to stop. It wasn't until Puck lifted up Quinn and lost his footing, we all agreed to stop. That's how we all ended up at the punch bowl.

"Rachel, I am really enjoying your dress. Very different. " Kurt nodded in appreciation.

"Don't her boobs look great?" Puck asked cluelessly, grinning like an idiot.

"Puck!" Quinn complained but a smile was on her face, her own eyes scanning over my chest regularly. Then I realised just about everybody was staring at my chest. Minus Kurt, Tina and Mike.

"Oh my god, guys. Have some decency – boundaries!" I cried and everyone snapped their head's away.

"Thank you!" I cried and rested my head on Sebastian's shoulder.


	2. Dance With Me

**Hooray for second chapter! I'm thinking of writing another story in which Rachel goes to Scandals with Kurt and Blaine and when Kurt steals Blaine back, Sebastian gets Rachel to dance and you know where it goes from there. Wink, wink. Well I hope you enjoy this.**

**Rachel POV**

A while later Brittany ran off to dance and Puck and Quinn soon left, though I'm not sure they went to dance. I'm pretty sure I saw them sneak out into the alcove above the gym. After milling around the snacks table for a few songs Finn came over.

"So…Rachel." He said slowly and Sebastian scoffed, I stared at him pointedly and he turned to get a drink.

"Yes Finn?" I asked, pulling myself to my full height which, sadly, wasn't that high.

"Well, I'm a little confused-"

"When aren't you confused?" Sebastian cut in but I nudged him.

"Shh." I hushed. "Continue Finn."

"As I was saying; I'm a little confused as to why you're here with Sebastian."

"I'm a little confused as to why you're here with Skanky Mc'Ho." I shot back and Sebastian, Santana, Kurt and Blaine all coughed a little on their drinks and started laughing.

"The same reason you're here with Sebastian." Finn looked at blankly.

"No, no I don't think it's the same." I shook my head

"Unfortunately." Sebastian muttered and I poked him in the ribs.

"Be quiet." I snapped. "Finn, I wanted a date for prom and Sebastian offered that."

"More like common bribery." Sebastian corrected and I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Stop talking." I ordered before turning back to Finn. "You on the other hand are using Skanky Mc'Ho for a rebound sex. So goodbye Finn, you don't get to come crawling back just because you see your ex in less clothing. It's not how it works."

"But-"

"Beat it 're harshing my vibe." Santana snapped. Finn stared at us for a second before walking back to his date.

"Thank you for not – EW! Sebastian!" I whined and pulled my hand away, wiping off the line of saliva from where Sebastian had licked my hand.

"If you do that again, I'll bite you." Sebastian retorted. "Unless you're planning on going further south." He waggled his eyebrow devilishly and I groaned and slapped his shoulder.

"Can you stop being crude for one night?" I begged.

"Please? For the innocence of our ears?" Kurt added.

"Please, your ears lost its innocence ages ago." Santana laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"You should really check who you send your texts to." Santana grinned. "By the way, congrats on getting your cherry popped. Both of you." Blaine and Kurt's jaws dropped and me and Sebastian looked at each other for a second before bursting out laughing. Brittany danced her way over to us.

"San! Come dance. I'm getting bored with Tina and Mike. They won't let me join in with them." She whined and Santana smiled and walked out onto the dance floor with Brittany just as a slow song came on. Kurt pulled Blaine out into the crowd.

"Come dance." Sebastian urged.

"No, that's OK. You don't have too. I got my revenge." I shook my head. Sebastian rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me out into the sea of students.

"I'm not taking no as an answer. I could be at a party right now, drunk off my ass but no, I'm here. At a_ prom_. So you can come dance with me." We stopped walking and Sebastian twirled me around and pulled me close to him. I put my hands on his chest and rested my head on his shoulder, his own hands weren't guiding anywhere, they just rested on my lower back.

"Is this what it feels like to go on a date?"

"This isn't a date."

"It sure as hell feels like it. We're talking without it being laden with pick-up lines. I'm willingly dancing with you and there's no sex. It's a date." I leaned away and looked up at him, his eyes were bright and he had a smile on his face, an honest to god smile – not a smirk.

"Why do you care? You accompany me to prom to show Finn who's hot. I accompany you to that benefit to show your dad you're not a slut." Sebastian's smile reverted back into a smirk.

"I could be getting laid right now." He pointed out shamelessly and I dropped my arms.

"That's crude. I'm walking away from you now." I turned but Sebastian grabbed my hip and pulled me back towards him.

"Oh no you don't." He laughed. "You are staying here and dancing with me."

"No more foul comments. I want to have a happy prom." I ordered and Sebastian traced a cross over his heart and twirled me around again.

"Hey, if I do something, will you promise not to hit me?" He asked, I looked up at him questioningly. "Finn's looking. I just felt like pissing him off more."

"I suppose but I don't think there's really anything you can do-Woah!" I felt myself being pulled in and before I could stop anything Sebastian was kissing the base of my throat. I wanted to shove him off but, crap, it felt awesome. I giggled.

"That tickles." I said and I felt Sebastian being pushed off me.

"OK look man, last time I checked you were gay and if anyone is gonna go near those boobs, it's me." He snapped, the smell of alcohol drenched his breath.

"You're drunk Finn. Just go away." I said and went to walk away.

"I'm drunk on my love for you."

"Alright, I came here as Rachel's date, she wants to move on." Sebastian said slowly, as though talking to an incompetent child.

"Why would she want to move on, she loved me!" Some people within the vicinity stopped dancing to stare at Finn before taking a few steps away and continuing to dance.

"I don't love you anymore. You left me and 30 minutes ago you were sucking the tonsils out of your date's throat."

"Well forget about her! I don't care about her, I care about you."

"Just back off. She's fine without you." Sebastian said loudly, stepping in between me and Finn.

"I'm pretty sure I can take a chipmunk down." I heard footsteps and Coach Sylvester came up behind me.

"What's going on here? Do I need to break up another fight because of you and Finn?" She cried.

"Finn has been drinking Coach. He's threatening me and my date." I told her and Coach Sylvester stalked up to Finn and pushed him towards the exit.

"Problem solved." I smiled. "Can we have a break? I have to run to the bathroom and fix my hair." Sebastian nodded and guided me through the crowd.

"I could have handled that."

"Though I admire your chivalry, it would have gotten you kicked out. Then I would be left alone. I don't particularly know why you want to stick up for me anyway."

"I dunno Rachel. You're making me go all soft." He scrunched up his nose in disgust and I laughed.

"Don't. However disgusting you may be, you're not that bad – When you want to be anyway. Thanks for sticking up for me." I rested my hand on his for a moment before walking into the ladies room. When I walked back out, I found Blaine, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Kurt, Tina, Mike and Brittany all standing around Sebastian.

"So what's the plan for after prom?" Brittany asked.

"Plan?" Puck looked at her blankly.

"Is there going to be a party?" Santana explained.

"Shit, why didn't I think of that?" Puck cried. I walked over and nudged Sebastian.

"Didn't you say you could've been at a party right now?" Sebastian rolled his eyes at me.

"At Dalton." He corrected. "I don't think they'd like it very much if I brought in the enemy."

"I don't think they'd really care." Blaine but in. "They would be happy to see us. Well me and Kurt at least and they wouldn't if we brought friends."

"Fine, fine. Parties at Dalton normally end up going for an entire night. But I'm not going in dressed in a suit…and I don't you guys walking in dressed like that either. There'd be a fucking riot." He looked at me for a second before turning to the others.

"It's OK, we kind of planned to be going out. I think we all brought out extra clothes." Tina said.

"Right. So we'll uh meet outside at ten o clock and we'll go." Sebastian said.

"Sweet, we're totally gonna party with a bunch of stuck up schoolboys. We totally have to teach the ways of public school." Puck grinned and Quinn pulled him back towards the crowd and was quickly followed by Tina and Mike then Santana and Brittany.

"I just love Dalton. It's so beautiful." I sighed.

"And they love you at Dalton." Sebastian said bitingly.

"Huh?" I looked up and saw Kurt holding back laughter.

"Nothing." He said quickly. "Let's go dance."


	3. And The Prom Queen Is

"My feet hurt. We've danced for 90 straight minutes." I whined as me, Sebastian, Tina, Mike, Sam, Kurt and Blaine danced through a fast paced song.

"Come on Rachel, I've seen you practice for glee for nearly three hours." Sam said and came and twirled me around.

"But that wasn't jumping up and down." I complained.

"Then stop." Tina pointed out.

"I can't. I made a deal with Sebastian."

"What was it?" Blaine asked.

"The first person to stop dancing has to be the other coffee tomorrow." Sebastian spoke up. "You're going down Rachel, I've ran marathons."

"I'm a trained dancer but if you make someone dance to fast paced songs for 90 minutes, its difficult. Where are all the slow songs?"

"I know; I need a slow song." Blaine said and Kurt smiled. After a twirl from Tina, my heel didn't land right and I felt my feet fall from underneath me and I fell with and _oomph, _on my butt. Everyone around all stopped to crouch beside me.

"Are you OK?" Kurt asked.

"That was a pretty nasty fall." Mike nodded and I snorted, letting out a peal of laughter.

"That was awesome! It was like something you see in a movie." I giggled.

"She's fine, so I can say this without any of you slapping me." Sebastian grinned and pulled me up. "I win, you owe me a coffee."

"Damn it!" The song ended and finally a ballad came on.

"Just dance this song with me and we'll go sit down." I looked over to where the comforts of the chairs were waiting for me.

"Alright." I nodded and wrapped my arms tightly around Sebastian's neck, his rested his arms on waist.

"Thank you. I know already thanked you, but it means a lot that you'd skip a party for me, we're not really even that close." I looked up at Sebastian and he smiled.

"Only because I needed someone to go to the lunch with me." He shrugged.

"You're not as mean as you make yourself out to be."

"Don't start getting all mushy on me. I hate that." He crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Just kiss already." Santana said, dancing over with Brittany. I felt my cheeks go warm.

"Yeah, Sebastian is always mean, so maybe you could melt his heart like with Jack Frost." Brittany pointed out and I giggled nervously.

"Sebastian is here is my acquaintance." I explained.

"OK, fine, but the sooner you stop telling yourself the better because I'm starting to not be able to see through the freaking sexual tension between you two." Santana and Brittany danced off and I dropped my hands.

"I'm gonna go sit down." I mumbled.

"Bathroom." Sebastian nodded and took off in the opposite direction.

**Sebastian POV**

I bypassed the toilets and looked for the familiar couple. I searched through the crowd and finally came upon Blaine and Kurt.

"You two gotta help me." I said and Kurt looked over, visibly annoyed.

"Can we do it later? Slow song."

"It's important." I added.

"So is this, this is my only senior prom Sebastian." Kurt snapped.

"I know. I just really have to talk to you about this." I pleaded.

"Come on Kurt, we can dance at the party." Blaine said.

"This better be good." Kurt said begrudgingly and I walked out to the exit, Blaine and Kurt behind me.

"Alright what is it?" Kurt asked, his arms folded.

"Um..Well, I don't exactly know how to put it." I stammered.

"You like Rachel." Blaine said and I looked pointedly at him for being so forward and Kurt gave an ineligible sound.

"Sebastian is this true?" Kurt finally asked.

"Well not in so many words."

"You got jealous when Rachel suggested the party because of Nick and Jeff." Blaine smiled.

"I wasn't jealous." I scoffed.

"You've been pretty protective of her tonight." Kurt pointed out.

"It's not like I wanna confess my freaking love for her. I just like her."

"I think she could be happy with you." Kurt started. "Before you – you know – toss her aside after she lets you have sex with her."

"Thanks for your help Kurt." I said sarcastically and turned to Blaine.

"From what I've seen tonight, she's leaning your way, she's just worried that you don't feel that way." I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Well I should go back inside. Thanks." I walked back into the gym, pulling out my phone on the way.

_Guess I will be coming 2 the party. Bringing some guests. –Seb_

I found Rachel sitting at table with Mercedes and Sam and I went to sit next to her.

"They're announcing Prom Queen soon. I'm so excited, who do you reckon is going to win? Santana or Quinn?" She asked the other two.

"Who knows? I really hope there isn't a smack down." Mercedes shook her head and my phone buzzed.

_Rachel? –Nick_

I tapped Rachel on the shoulder and she jumped.

"Holy crap Sebastian! Don't do that!" She cried.

"Sorry." I apologized quickly. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Are you definitely coming to the party? Nick wanted to know who else was coming." I asked.

"Of course, gotta have some fun before college."

"And the others?"

"Well, San is definitely coming and Blaine and Kurt." Rachel whipped out her own phone and sent a few quick texts. "Did you guys want to come?"

"Oh no, we have plans, but thanks anyway Rach." Sam shook his head and pulled Mercedes to her feet, taking her out into the crowd. Rachel looked down to her phone.

"OK, Tina and Mike are coming. Brittany has to go home because she doesn't want to leave her cat….and Quinn and Puck are coming. So; me, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Tina, Mike, Quinn and Puck." She repeated and I typed it in and sent it to Nick.

"Do you want to dance again?" I asked.

"I suppose, you're lucky I brought other shoes for the party though. My feet are killing me." I sighed and stopped walking.

"Come on Princess, I'll carry you."

"Are you serious?" Rachel giggled.

"Yes, hurry up before I change my mind."

"OK." Rachel started uncertainly before I heard the clatter of her heels and she had launched herself onto my back. "Mush!" I saw her point forward out of my peripheral vision and I ran lightly forward so I wouldn't fall, but Rachel's giggling was enough to keep me going.

"Hi Kurt!" She screamed and I nearly fell over laughing from the look on Blaine and Kurt's face. "You can put me down now loyal servant." I chuckled and put Rachel down slowly.

"What was that?" Blaine laughed.

"Sebastian was helping me, my feet hurt so he gave me a ride."

"I'm sure he did." Kurt muttered though Rachel didn't hear him, I sent Kurt a glare.

"Well Blainey, you owe me a dance, and so do you Kurt." Rachel grabbed Kurt and Blaine's hands and I stood by awkwardly until Santana came over and grabbed my hands, twisting as she did so.

"Come on Twink let's dance."

"Where's Brittany?"

"She had to pee, so I'll dance with you till she gets out. Oh-there she is! See ya!" She waved and took off towards a blonde girl in a suit. The song cut off and a lazy voice filled the gym.

"Attention students. We will now be announcing you're Prom King and Queen. Can the candidates come up on stage."

"If I had to listen to that voice all day I'd probably kill myself." I said and Rachel came to stand next to me.

"We already do, you get used to it." She said. We watch as Quinn, Santana and an random chick stood on the left of the stage and Brittany, Puckerman and a random dude stood on the right.

"If they call me up for Prom Queen again I'm gonna kiss you in front of everybody." I heard Kurt mutter.

"I doubt they would do that again." Blaine replied.

"What is wrong this school?" I asked and Rachel rested her head on my shoulder.

"So, so many things." She replied.

"You're 2012 Prom Queen is….Quinn Fabray!" He announced and there was a round of clapping.

"Poor Santana, but good for Quinn." Rachel applauded.

"And you're 2012 Prom King is…Noah Puckerman!"

"I'm safe!" Kurt cried and flung his arms around Blaine. I saw Quinn and Puck talking quickly before walking up to the microphone.

"Thank you, for your votes and I know part of the reason I won was because I was in a wheelchair but…" Quinn snapped her crown in half and Puck did the same thing with his. "I can think of two other people who need this too." Quinn handed one half to Santana and Puck handed half to Brittany.

"That's right bitches! Prom royalty over here." Santana screamed, though not in the microphone it was loud enough for us all to hear and Rachel giggled.

"OK well it's time for the prom king and queen….and king and queen to have their dance."


End file.
